rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elm Ederne
Elm EderneDawn Bennett's Twitter is a member of the Ace-Ops Specialists, first introduced in "The Greatest Kingdom". Her weapon of choice is a hammer named Timber. Appearance Elm is a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of an opened white, one-sleeved vest with blue accents and a dark gray shirt. She has a red belt around her white pants and goes barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps. She also has a silver hoop earring attached on her right ear. Personality Elm is described by her voice actress, Dawn M. Bennett, as being a "big buff lady with a heart of gold", illustrating she has a very kind and good nature. She also shows to be a tough and loud person who is not afraid to let someone know what is on her mind. She appears to be somewhat overzealous, such as when she rushed to Ruby and stated how bad she felt not knowing who she was when her team arrested her and her friends, all while shaking the girl's hand with great force. She is stated to not have a filter. Elm, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider her teammates to be friends, laughing the idea off. Additionally, despite being fairly loud herself, Elm is confused by other over-the-top behavior of people such as Nora Valkyrie. Elm is intensely loyal to James Ironwood, not questioning any of his orders, citing she only needs to follow them. When Team RWBY reveals they told about the Amity Communications Tower to Robyn Hill, she is disheartened at their apparent betrayal, deeming them traitors. This extends the the subsequent fight, where she disagrees with Vine's claim they won't be hurt if they surrender. However it can be noted that despite following through General Ironwood's orders and holding steadfast to her loyalty to him, Elm was known to still be conflicted at having to fight Team RWBY due to having grown close to them during their stay in Atlas working alongside the Ace Ops, as noted and sensed by her fellow teammate Vine, who accurately concluded that Elm was in truth reassuring herself she was making the right choice in trying to apprehend the girls when when she was telling him to stop "going easy on them", despite her own true conflicted feelings on Ironwoods plan of extreme self preservation. Powers and Abilities Elm is a skilled fighter, being part of the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Befitting her size and build, Elm possesses a high level of strength, able to swing her massive hammer with earth-shattering force. She has also proved to be powerful enough to throw massive Grimm, like a Megoliath, high into the air. Elm shows a restrained style when entering battle, along with the Ace-Ops, surprised by Team JNPR's headfirst approach. Semblance Elm's Semblance allows her to plant herself in place with Aura roots, causing her to seemingly be unmovable for its duration, allowing for greater strength to be put in blows. Thanks to her semblance, she is capable of holding on the Frosted Petra Gigas Geist in it's place by grabbing it's leg and successfully stop a charging Megoliath in it's tracks. Elm's Semblance also makes her perfect in using heavy artillery type weapons, due to the fact that she could easily root herself to the ground to prevent the weapons' immense recoil to fling her right off her feet. However an obvious weakness to her Semblance is the fact that if Elm is not careful about where she lays her roots and accidentally roots herself on unstable/broken ground it renders her semblance useless, if not a serious weakness in a fight. Weapons Elm's weapon of choice is Timber, a massive hammer/rocket launcher hybrid, whose strength is enough to kill a pair of Megoliaths in one hit. Timber's recoil is powerful enough to the point where Elm needs to use her Semblance to not be blown away by the force exerted from it. Trivia *Like other members of Ace-Ops, Elm likely alludes to Aesop's Fables, particularly The Elm and The Vine. *"Elm" may refer to the trees of the same name which have dark green leaves. *Elm was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Ace-Ops Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Antagonists Category:Atlas Academy Graduates